poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Friends and Influencing Villains!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Making Friends and Influencing Villains! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episodes begins) - Francisco: '''This is delicious! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Making Friends and Influencing Villains! Narrator: Our heroes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Phantump! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zoe Orimoto: Wind into Flame! Tommy Himi: Ice into Flame! J.P. Shibayama: Thunder into Light! Koichi Kimura: Darkness into Light! Takuya Kanbara: Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! (Takuya Unified Spirit evolve to EmperorGreymon) Koji Minomoto: Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! (Koji Unified Spirit evolve to MagnaGarurumon) Serena: Wow. Dr. Eggman: What is this!? Ash Ketchum: Takuya and Koji you become another form of Digimon! EmperorGreymon: That's right, Ash. I am EmperorGreymon. MagnaGarurumon: And I'm MagnaGarurumon. Clemont: Unbelievable! Bloom: Wow! Inuyasha: That is awesome! Flain: Ash, who are those two new digimon? Ash Ketchum: He's EmperorGreymon a Dragon Knight Digimon mega level. His sword is powerful have an ability to transform into a crossbow. His special attacks are Dragonfire Crossbow and Pyro Dragon to burn his enemies by the power of the flames and dragons. MagnaGarurumon a Light Beast Digimon mega level as well. He flies super fast like a speed of light. His special attacks are Magna Missile, Magna Rockets, and Starburst Hunter turns his enemies into night lights. Man this is so cool two mega level Digimon can win this. Izzy Izumi: That's adstunanshing they must be invincble. Tentomon: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - EmperorGreymon: Pyro Dragon! MagnaGarurumon: Starburst Hunter! - - - - - - - - Team Rocket & Villains: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Takuya and Koji Unified spirit evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. - - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts